


Love me hard, Love me gently

by puffstrikesback (nadvaa)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I did not acknowledge COG on this fic lmao, Lingerie, Newtina Appreciation Month, POV Tina Goldstein, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Woman on Top, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadvaa/pseuds/puffstrikesback
Summary: When we're finally alone, darling you're my homeThey made love. Tina is wearing her battle suit, powerful on top. Hot stuff.





	Love me hard, Love me gently

**Author's Note:**

> So INSTEAD of finishing my other two WIPs (I ~am~ working on it) I decided to write 4k works of raw smut. Please go to my other works if you want more loving, tender newtina smut. But for now, enjoy this filth!

Newt was an indecently great kisser. Or at least that’s what she thought.

His lips moved against hers passionately. A moan slipped out of her mind, and Tina let his tongue speak to her, rolling deliciously underneath her own. 

She didn’t like it when he stopped. "More," Tina begged.

His heart raced against her palm, his face was hot, and eyelids fluttered, but Newt obeyed and pulled her into a kiss again. 

He took her into a slower, more intimate fondle as Tina savored the taste. It's steady, it felt like they both found calm in one another's affection. Her tongue traced his soft, plump lips lightly, and flirts around with his a little. She didn't expect Newt's lips would feel this velvety, as smooth as the bourbon she had earlier.

They were in her apartment, quite shy but eager. Tina blatantly cast a Muffliato on Mrs. Esposito right in front of him and said coyly, that Queenie won't be home for another four hours.

It wasn’t accidental. Tina had asked her specifically not to come home before dinner time. 

Both of them had been taking their relationship excruciatingly slow, forced by distance. Last time Tina met Newt—it had been six months already—they kissed twice, hugged once, and that was it. She'd been desperate to spend more time with him, so when Newt suddenly got free time in the middle of book touring, Tina had asked him to visit her in New York. She had looked forward to laughing on his funny remarks, staring at his changing irises, and probably, just  _ probably _ —getting intimate.

Now her face dissolved into his big, calloused hands as he pulled her gently, his back against the couch, his stomach under her. His curly brown locks tangled between her fingers. Her arm grazed his chest, muscled, and steady. Heart racing through her ribcage when Newt rubbed his nose on her neck, relishing their presence. 

Newt breathed her name, ran his hand over the side of her stomach. Tina hovering above him, feeling a bit lightheaded and impatient with him being such a gentleman. She needed him to stop touching her in all appropriate places and started to ravish her. 

They kissed again, again, quite ardently, teeth on lips and tongues on heat. But he kept being respectful with his hands and mouth even though she could feel his hard-on forming underneath. 

Feeling brave and needy, Tina pulled herself from him. "Hey, Newt... It’s okay if you want to do anything else with me," she said, biting her lips. 

With his lips swollen, Newt didn’t look directly to her eyes. His gaze locked on her lips, his eyes almost black with pupils. "Do you want me to, Tina?" 

He didn’t sound surprised—she knew he’d been anticipating too. 

Tina pulled him up by his untied bowtie. "Only if you wanted to."

"What do you want me to do?" 

Tiny smirk formed on her face. "All sorts of things," she said, squeezing his thigh. "Preferably naughty ones."

Newt seemed puzzled—or probably aroused, and it made her feel even braver. Tina pulled his head by the cheeks and kissed him again, passionately, a bit sloppy. She could feel his hot breath, and his rough hand started to roam around her thighs. 

The next thing she knew, Newt changed his balance and pushed her underneath him.

Heat flared inside her body as Tina threw her arms around his neck, her legs around his hips. This one time, the feeling of his mouth on hers was different. It’s raw and profane, filled with a hunger that wasn’t there before. Electricity ran through her body to her core—the space between her legs was tingling, asking for pressure.

Tina gasped for air as Newt pulled himself just to came back and nibbled on her neck. His palms caressed her thighs up and down as if they wanted to feel all of her, bringing her skirt to her hips. She panted, his name on her breath. It felt incredibly hot, with his lips sucking on her skin—almost too much but not enough. 

Her body asked her for it, her body needed it. Unconsciously, Tina wrapped her legs even closer to Newt and started to grind on his erection through the dress pants.

He made the most obscene moan on her ear.  _ Fuck _ , it made her even more desperate for his touch. 

"Why are you still wearing all these clothes?" Tina whined as she unbuttoned his waistcoat.

"Take it off for me, then," Newt rasped, continued to bury his face on her neck. 

Tina gasped at the feel of his breath on her skin. "You're unbelievable. I'm doing all the work," she said, grinding herself even closer, finding her body greedy for more friction between her legs. 

Their lips met again—Newt took his waistcoat off while still latched to her mouth. His hands ran back and forth through her knee to her waist—her skirt pooled on her stomach, baring herself to his touch. 

Fingers grazed the skin on her hips—seemed like he was looking for something. He froze when he couldn't find it.

When he asked, his voice low and raspy. Oh, his voice. The fabric between her legs got even damper, and it was irritating. "You're not wearing any underwear?" 

Tina wasn't sure, but she thought she felt him twitching down,  _ down there _ . "I'm wearing something for you. Just look."

The look on Newt's eyes is somewhere between arousal and embarrassment. His eyes hovering around her chest before looking down to her waist.

She rubbed her legs together as he grunted at her revealing lingerie with the hip line so high—it seems like she didn't have anything covering the last of her modesty apart from a strip of black lace going down between her legs. 

The lingerie from the muggle shop was exceptionally lewd compared to those currently on trend with witches. Tina felt sexy, filthy yet empowered—and she was glad that her message could be received directly by Newt. 

Newt gulped nervously. His rough hand slowly traced her thighs, and went to her back, covering her ass cheek and squeezed it. The fingers came back and traced her skirt. It went up, up to the buttons of her chest—the intensity of his stare made her breath hitched. 

"Tina… may I?" he asked, his fingers playing with the collar.

Tina bit her lips. She almost said yes, but she stopped herself. "Get rid of your shirt and pants first."

He stared at her hungrily for a couple of seconds and said, almost slightly annoyed, “ _ Alright _ .”

Their bodies moved together as he stood up; Tina pulled herself up with Newt to watch him strip and to mirrored him.

There was no sound as they were both unbuttoning their shirt, slowly and staring intensely to each other. Her heart never beating this fast, as if it was calling for him,  _ Newt!, Newt!, Newt! _ . His breath getting harder when Tina revealed the top of the lingerie—black lace with a strap on her neck down to her waist. The lace itself was barely covering her breasts. 

She rubbed her thighs impatiently, enjoying her boyfriend's gaze on her—she felt powerful, like an ultimate femme fatale. Tina knew her legs looked amazing with the lace bodysuit and her kitten heel boots. 

As Newt continued on undressing, exposing his scar-covered body, the air left her lungs—what a rough, reliable, hard, protecting, caring, beautiful body he had—she wanted to kiss all the scars on his body, all the secrets lay below it, to make him see stars on his eyes, to hear him beg for mercy— 

And when he kicked his pants off, leaving him in his thin brief with a massive bulge, hard and ready, his neck red and eye hooded; Tina smiled and turned around—showing off the black straps on her back, and took off her skirt. 

The lingerie almost backless except for a few straps keeping the lace wrapped around her body. She didn’t take her black boots off—it was part of the costume.

Before Tina could even turn back, a pair of hands suddenly held her from behind. A moment later, without any warning, without any voice, his hand grabbed her ribcage, and his teeth sank to her neck.

Newt pulled her—hot breath on her shoulder, her back against his chest, ass against his hard cock inside his shorts, waiting to be freed.

"Are you wearing this since we go out this afternoon?" his voice strangled and threatening; it was much different than his soft sweet nothings whispers she knew. 

"Uh huh," she breathed, unable to form a sentence as his fingers tracing the seams of the lace on her lower stomach.

“So beautiful. If only you told me earlier," Newt whispered, warm breath and soft lips on her ears sending shivers down her arm.

Would he do anything if Tina had told him sooner? The thought of them doing despicable things on public twisting her insides. "Stop talking and touch me." 

On her command, his hand made their way up to cupped her breast and lips to the side of her neck. Newt gave it an experimental squeeze—but he did not stop. He toyed with them, rolling her nipple between his fingers, all while he nipped her flesh.

Tina gasped and grabs his hair, pulling it close to her neck, trying to hold herself on position—legs trembling from the awful anticipation. Another hand pulling her hips, nestling it back, so their body clung to each other. 

He’s so  _ good _ . Newt's hand was so good—Tina didn't know how would she bear other months without him—her own touch was nothing compared this, with his warm body, enveloped hers, mouth whispering indecent moans and grunts— 

Her hand snaked back to the hard edges of his stomach, down, down grazing his pubic hair and grabbed his throbbing cock.

“No, I’m going to hold you on that, Miss Goldstein,” he growled behind her and grabbed her hand, turned her around to face him.

Tina couldn’t even look at his face—Newt kissed her immediately, messy and sloppy, harsh and heated as if he were never going to kiss her again. She sighed and draped her hands around him, which he continued by pulling her legs up, up to his hips—the equilibrium difference and hard lump pressing her pubic area made her dizzy.

He moved, or he was trying to—and Tina pulled herself from his lush and swollen lips to grunt desperately, “Bed, my bed, on the left!” Her sofa was too small for both of them.

They stumbled to her room, and as soon as they made it there, Newt shoved Tina to the bed and lay next to her. "I—if you feel uncomfortable or anything, just let me know." 

This dumb gentle boy dared to look shy and embarrassed after the things he said and done to her. But Tina couldn't protest because the next thing she knew he seized her breasts with his mouth. Tasting her. Toying with her. Tongue rolling and teeth grazing her nipple  _ oh so deliciously _ , leaving her begging and whimpered under his touch. 

Her body shivered as he fed on one of her breasts and massaging the other one. Tina was already wet, so so _so_ _hot_ and wet, waiting for Newt to touch her there, to taste her there. 

Tina couldn't really focus on anything, she wasn't even sure where her hands were. Meanwhile, Newt's hand playing with the damp lace between her legs, barely touching the wetness beyond. She was trembling with anticipation when his hand slipped inside the lace, caressing the flesh of her outer lips. 

So when his hand finally,  _ finally _ made way past her folds and brushed her clit, Tina couldn’t handle it. She let out a loud guttural moan, she didn’t even realize it came from her mouth. 

Newt stared on her, his eyes surprised. "It’s— you are—you’re so wet—"

Tina nodded as she bit her lip and closed her eyes, pleasure ran through her body in the simplest way as Newt spreading her slickness around. 

Her own touch really was  _ nothing  _ compared to Newt’s. Her thighs squeezed around his hand. Tina never felt like this before.

"Relax, darling. You're doing so good to me," Newt kissed her neck, his hand left her slippery fold to pull her leg up to his thigh, opening her more to his touch. But Tina didn’t know that—she couldn’t process anything right now—so she whined pathetically; her own hand slipped past her lower lips, trying to answer the burning need. 

Newt noticed that right away. He had a smirk on his face, and stopped her hand just to put her finger on his mouth and licked it clean. 

It felt oddly arousing. The action sent tingles through her body when she felt the insides of his mouth. It's ticklish, it's  _ insanely _ arousing. 

"Tell me; are you always taste this good?" he smiled as he pulled the sinful fabric aside from her labia. Oh, this man. She's going to kill him later. 

Tina dipped her fingers on his mouth again, and again, surprised by how good it felt between his lips—

"Anything else you can do with your mouth?" 

Newt looked up, disbelief on his eyes.

"Use your mouth on me," she demanded. 

Her breath hitched when Newt crouched down slowly, slowly retreated from her side until he positioned himself between her legs.

They both groaned. Tina kicked off her boots, assuring herself that she didn't need it anymore, and it's probably better for not accidentally kicking Newt in the head with the heels. He exhaled, she could feel his breath hot and heavy—and a second later he slipped his tongue between her folds.

Her body arched in such a way, and her hand found his hair, grabbing it tightly, spreading her legs more to bring him closer, closer.

Tina gasped, and Newt growled, his hand reaching her arm to keep her in place. His nose bumped against her clit, mouth tasting her flesh. The greedy little button decided it wasn't enough, it needed more friction, it needed more attention—

And he gave it. With a loud grunt Tina didn't expect—because Newt definitely didn't make that kind of sound—he hitched her thighs over his shoulder. She cried, she cried as his lips wrapped her clit, his hand on her ass, keeping her locked around his head. His right hand pinched her nipple, and Tina moaned  _ again _ . She rocked her hips against his mouth, chasing his tongue as he sucked on her, and she sobbed. 

Tina clung to Newt, fingers digging on his head, saliva mixed up with her own fluids running down her thigh—she ascended, she could identify herself as a cloud—it was  _ perfect _ . 

But before she could reach the stars, his mouth left her. Tina keened, almost angrily, but Newt silenced her by kissing her—she could taste herself on his tongue. His boyfriend didn't spend much time there, his mouth went lower to her neck, and his fingers greeted her clit. 

He toyed with her clit annoyingly slow like it was his purpose to tease her, tease her _on and_ _on_ , until her cunt was dripping crazy. But Newt was a gentleman knowing all the limits—so he curled his finger and slide it inside her. It slipped so easily it made Tina almost feel embarrassed. 

"Ah, you've wanted this, haven't you? You're so good and so wet for me," Newt whispered as he slowly fucked his fingers in and out of her, making sure it circling back to her clit before back with a second finger. 

Tina didn't have the ability to answer him—she easily swallowed his two fingers. Newt curled them inside her, pumping it in and out, in and out. His fingers repeatedly hit the spot below her stomach, her sweet, sweet spot that started to fill her with building pleasure. 

"Harder, please, Newt, right there—yes— _ harder _ —" she moaned loudly, throwing her head back and rocking against his fingers. The heel of his hand slapping her clit deliciously as his fingers fucked her relentlessly and Tina didn't know how much more she could take—

"Don't hold back, Tina, come for me, let me see you come beautifully—" and he latched his mouth back to her breast.

" _ Fuuck!  _ Oh Newt,  _ Newt _ —" Tina was a sobbing mess at this point as his tongue working on her nipple. Her nails dug into his shoulder, trying so so hard to hold on to something on this world. She was so close, so so close—

Tina lost it, her body trembling on his arm as wave after wave of pleasure rushing through her body until she lost feelings of all her limbs. Finally, Newt pulled his hand out of her, and Tina could see how much she came on his hand—the fluids dripping to the sheet. But she couldn't care less as the aftershocks wave rode her. Newt wiped his hand on his briefs, collapsing beside her. They both panting, and Newt pulled her to his arm, embracing her while planting little kisses on her face.

"You're so pretty, coming like that," Newt said, nuzzling his nose to her cheek.

Tina looked at him. Her man, he looked so handsome and kind, a very generous giver—

"Newt," she breathed, "I love you."

His boyfriend stared at her with his pupils widen, his expression all serious, "I love you too."

Tina snuggled into him, enjoying the warmth of his skin. Her body twitched as an aftershock ran through her.

She hadn't regained the full feeling of her legs, but Tina thought if his hand could bring her so much pleasure, how would his penis do? 

Oh,  _ Mercy Lewis _ . She was just orgasmed, and she already thought about having his dick on her. Newt made her come once—spectacularly—and now she's his cumslut.

Her left hand went down to grope him—it's not as hard as before, but it drew a moan from his mouth. 

"Tina, you don't—"

"A good boy deserves a reward," she whispered, stroking him teasingly. "And you've been so good to me, Newt."

He whimpered, his cock twitched in her hand. Finally,  Tina could feel her bones back again on her body, so she crawled, down,  _ down _ between Newt's legs.

Exhaling softly, Tina leaned forward and nuzzled the length of his cock through his underwear. Newt was steel hard again, and it seemed like he was bigger than she anticipated. His thin brief doesn’t hide much. 

Tina licked her own lips—she couldn't wait to taste him. Her fingers found the waistband, and she tugged the briefs away. It sprang free, hard, and pulsing between a thatch of brown hair. The tip leaking with arousal, thick and swollen. It was so warm and smooth, Tina wondered how it would feel like if it's inside her.

“Oh, Honey,” she purred, “You have such a pretty dick.” 

Tina gave him two experimental pumps while watching him whimpered under her touch. 

"Wait—" Newt breathed, pulling himself away while sitting up and putting his pillow behind him, "I want to see you."

"Of course,  _ sir _ ," she didn't take much time to grab him again and lick his head, salty precum spreading over her tongue. 

Newt hissed, his cock twitched in front of her face, but Tina didn't want to give it to him too fast—her hand gently pumped his length while her mouth kissed the sack below. 

She went down, down and her tongue darted to the spot below his sack that drew a grunt from him.

Her tongue pressed the skin and stay a while there, rotating between licking, changing the pressure applied on, drawing more and more moan from him. 

"Ah, how do you know—ah Tina,  _ Tina _ —"

Her knowledge came from the last man Tina dated before Newt. Stimulating the perineum—a very underrated erogenous zone—could bring men such a pleasure. But she didn't need to voice that right now. 

"It feels good down there, doesn't it, Newt?" 

As the response, Newt writhed and hissed. His body shivering with every lick, and just because she loved it so much to see him under her mercy, Tina added her free hand to stroke his length, while gently caressing his sack with her mouth.

_ “Fuck!” _ he choked, and she felt his cock twitch in her hand, more precum to spread with her thumb. “Tina, Tina,  _ please— _ ”

"Sshh, I'll make you feel so good, Newt," she whispered as her mouth went up to place kisses on the shaft. 

Newt nodded at her, seemed to be unable to talk between his breaths. His eyes almost fully dark right now, surrender and begging to her.

And with a smirk, Tina took the velvet head of him into her mouth again. Her tongue rolled his head while her hand continued to work on his shaft. Newt trembled, trying to grab her hair off her face.

She repositioned herself and try to swallow more of his length. Tina could feel Newt slightly thrusting his cock deeper. He kept doing that, and with every thrust, he became confident as Tina moaned on his cock. 

She loved it, she loved the feeling of being used by him, but Tina wanted to feel Newt inside her, and she didn't want to bring him too close to the edge—she wanted him to last until she came on him.

Her sudden movement drew a protest from Newt, whose hand desperately trying to grab her still—but Tina hovered above him, unclasped the button on her lingerie and pinned his hands up.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Newt? Do you want me to use you until you're spent?"

"I—Tina— _ yes _ ."

"Then lie down so I could claim my throne, Mr. Scamander."

He laid down as she commanded. Tina let go of his hand and took him on her hand. Newt grabbed her hips to keep her in place. She could feel him, hot and hard, pressing up against her. She rubbed herself against his head, and shivers went down her body.

They both moaned as she took Newt, watching her body stretch and consumed his cock. Tina sank into him very slowly, enjoying the warmness and the delicious stretch that made her throw her head back. Her body twitched, and she whimpered when it brushed past something sensitive inside. She wiggled, trying to take him deeper, until finally, finally, he disappeared below her.

Her vaginal muscles started to move, feeling him and massaging him. Tina  _ gasped _ at the feeling of each ridge and bump of his cock inside her while Newt let out a growl as his response. His hands grabbed her bare hips tighter, his eyes widened and his mouth hanging open.

"My Porpentina," he choked, "you feel so great, so tight—"

She didn't bother answering him. Instead, Tina started to bounce her way up and down. She put her left hand behind her, on his thigh, positioning herself so every time she went down, his cock would hit  _ that _ spot. 

Tina didn't know how Newt reacted because her vision blurred, hair messed up around her face—but Tina could hear his grunts. Newt's hand now guiding her up and down even faster, her eyes started to water as she fucked herself into oblivion. The air filled with their breaths and the musky scent of their sex. Every inhale is a gasp, and every exhale is a moan—the sound was so obscene it drove her even more.

Below her, Newt was chanting her name like it’s a  _ prayer _ as she felt the next orgasm building inside her. His hands moved down to grabbed her lower abdomen. Newt pressed down the spot above her pelvis, and she  _ cried _ . He just did the slightest movement, but it gave her much pressure on where Tina could feel him moving inside of her, right above her g-spot. She cried out again when Newt pushed her a bit more—her body trembling.

She was so close, so  _ so close. _ Her whole body tensed and Tina tried to bite back a moan unsuccessfully as Newt started to move below her, fucking her through it. Tina let him do it, she was too blissed out to protest. 

"Fuck, you're so beautiful like that—Tina—and I'm so— _ close _ —"

Tina came with a cry—she was so grateful she didn't forget to put Muffliato charm earlier—her body was tensed and curled in a such an angle as Newt kept pounding her, working her through the waves; the orgasm went on and on  _ and on, _ until he cried her name and came after her.

Tina collapsed beside him, her body trembling from the aftershocks, every skin on her body was too sensitive to be touched. She could feel his spend running down her thighs—she needed to clean themselves up, but she didn't have the energy. She nuzzled to Newt's neck, they were both panting, both lost in each other. Newt ran his fingers through her hair, combing it gently back in place.

When the air came back to her lungs, she giggled and placed kisses on his shoulder. "You're amazing, Newton—I don't know how I would survive without you after this."

Newt looked down and pulled himself to see her. "We'll work it out," he said, pulling her lips by her jaw to kiss her gently. "Have I told you that I love you so much?"

Smiling, Tina nodded. "This is the orgasm talking, isn't it?" she asked jokingly. 

"No, I  _ do _ love you," Newt planted kisses to her cheek, but he was sulking, and it made Tina laugh.

They laid down naked, gathering strength, enjoying the skin to skin touch. Tina knew she needed to pee as soon as possible to keep her from the awful infections, but she thought it was okay to lay down for a while.

After a few minutes, Newt kissed her. "Now, do you want to clean up so we could snuggle a bit before Queenie and Jacob come home?"

Tina smiled and bit her lip. "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Attention: if you’re underage and decided to read this fic, wear! protection! kids!! Safe sex is important!! I didn’t include protection or other kinds of birth control on this fic because I’m too lazy to think about magical BC and 1920’s muggle BCs are scary asjdadkja sorry  
> Also thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are like a water spring on a desert. I love you all.


End file.
